Somewhere only we know
by seluminati
Summary: Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Jongin di mimpinya. Dan bahkan, Di mimpi sekalipun ,ia kembali jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. KaiSoo SLIGHT HunHan Baekhyun,Chanyeol.


_Suara deru ombak terdengar, menderu indah ditelingaku._

_Angin berhembus menerpa kulitku,ketika pasir terasa menggelitik kakikku._

_Aku berada dilaut._

_Perlahan kubuka mataku,_

_Dan semesta menyodorkanku penampilan terindahnya._

_Matahari perlahan tenggelam pergi,_

_Menyisakkan warna oranye di langit._

_Dan dia berdiri disana._

_Didepan matahari yang mulai tenggelam,_

_seakan ingin membawanya ikut tenggelam meninggalkanku._

_Ia tersenyum._

_Bibirnya melekuk manis menggoda kaki ini untuk melangkah mendekatinya._

_"Do Kyungsoo.."_

_Panggilnya dengan suara memikat._

_"Apa kau percaya ada kehidupan lain?"_

_Terlalu terpukau oleh pesonanya,aku tidak menjawab._

_Aku terdiam dan tawanya melantun indah._

_Namun entah mengapa,untukku,tawa itu terdengar menyakitkan._

_Menyakitkan seperti perpisahan._

_"Mungkin di kehidupan lain itu,Do Kyungsoo, Kita bisa bersama…"_

* * *

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

Aku terperanjat kaget saat teriakkan guruku menggema keseluruh ruangan kelas.

"Apa pelajaranku begitu membosankan sehingga membuatmu tertidur?" sindirnya sambil berkacak pinggang didepan kelas.

Teman kelasku memandangku sambil terkikik kegelian.

"Ma-maafkan aku,seongsaengnim."

Guruku menghela nafas lalu membenarkan kaca mata tebal yang bertengger dihidungnya.

"Kau beruntung karena kau siswa berprestasi di sekolah ini. Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi kalau sekali lagi kau tertidur dikelasku,maaf sekali tuan Do,kau akan kuberi nilai F diakhir semester."

Aku meneguk saliva dengan susah payah. Tidak,jangan F.

"Aku mengerti seongsaengnim.." ucapku pelan.

Guruku tidak lagi mempersoalkannya dan kembali mengajarkan pelajaran matematika pada kami.

Kalau saja aku tidak mengantuk,mungkin aku sudah dengan semangat mengikuti pelajaran karena matematika adalah mata pelajaran favoritku. _Well_ ya,seingatku.

"Langkah yang berani Jenius!" bisik Baekhyun,teman sekelasku dari bangku belakang.

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Yeah begitulah.."

"Kau beruntung ia tidak membunuhmu. Kau ingat kan ia adalah guru yang galak?"

Please Baekhyun,memang aku hilang ingatan tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tahu ia adalah Guru yang galak.

Tanpa perlu diingatpun,aku bisa menebak dari perangainya ,ia adalah guru _killer_ yang tidak disukai para siswa.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan teman sekelasku berbarengan menghela nafas dengan lega.

"Hey mau ikut ke kantin?" tawar Baekhyun. Chanyeol,teman sebangkunya tengah berdiri menunggu sang sahabat untuk keluar dari kelas.

"Tidak Baek. Aku lebih baik tidur dikelas.."

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu aku dan Chanyeol pergi dulu ya!"

Tanpa berusaha membujukku lagi ia meninggalkanku dengan Chanyeol.

Ia tidak perlu kecewa kalau aku menolaknya.

Karena ia juga tidak peduli dengan keberadaanku.

Dikelas,atau lebih tepatnya disekolah ini, aku hanya punya dua teman.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Entah apa mereka bisa dikategorikan teman.

Kalau bukan, berarti aku tidak mempunyai siapapun.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol cukup baik,mereka menawarkanku untuk pergi bersama ke kantin atau pulang bersama karena komplek rumah kami yang sama. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah sahabat dari kecil. Mereka berdua bersahabat,tapi tidak denganku. Memang kami selalu terlihat berbarengan tapi entah kenapa aku merasa aku bukan bagian dari mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sering berbicara berdua,mengacuhkanku. Tapi aku tidak protes. Karena aku mengerti,kalau diriku bukan teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan.

.

.

Aku memutuskan untuk ke toilet sebelum aku melanjutkan tidurku. Berkali-kali aku menguap,mengedip dengan berat karena rasa kantuk yang menerpaku.

**Bruk!**

"Ah!" rintihku pelan setelah bahuku membentur bahu seseorang dengan keras. Aku melirik orang yang bertabrakkan denganku dan aku melihat Sehun. Ia,seperti biasa, memandangku dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Minggir.." ucapnya. Dan dengan patuh aku menghindarinya. Ia memandangku sebentar dan berlalu,meninggalkanku dengan kebenciannya.

Sehun adalah teman seangkatanku. Semenjak aku masuk ke sekolah,paska kecelakaan yang kualami, ia sudah bersikap buruk terhadapku. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia bersikap seperti itu dulu bahkan sebelum aku kecelakaan. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kuperbuat sehingga ia begitu benci padaku.

Dan yang membuat keadaan lebih canggung adalah,kekasihnya Luhan_ hyung_,adalah sepupuku.

Luhan_ hyung_ memperlakukanku dengan begitu baik,bahkan ia memanjaku seperti aku adiknya yang masih kanak-kanak. Luhan hyung adalah alumni sekolah ini. Ia sekarang berkuliah di salah satu universitas yang dekat dengan sekolahku. Maka dari itu setiap sore ia akan menjemputku dan Sehun pulang. Bisa dibayangkan kan seberapa canggung kondisi seperti itu?

Aku bahkan tidak ingin membicarakannya.

"Kyung! Kau mau pulang bersama kami?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku sudah dijemput Luhan hyung ."

"Baiklah," Jawabnya cepat, "Ayo Yeol kita ke tempat _arcade games_!" ajaknya pada Chanyeol yang dengan menurut mengikutinya pergi.

Aku menghela nafas,kecewa.

Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku Baekhyun? Aku juga ingin diajak bermain _arcade games_ bersama kalian.

"Kyungie!" teriak Luhan_ hyung_. Aku menoleh dan aku melihat Luhan hyung berdiri disamping mobilnya sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku dengan girang. Sehun,dengan wajahnya yang menekuk dan alisnya yang bertaut, berdiri di belakangnya dengan malas.

Aku berlari kearahnya , "Hyung…" panggilku saat aku tepat berdiri dihadapan Luhan hyung.

"Siap untuk pulang?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

Diperjalanan,Sehun dengan serius menyetir mobil Luhan hyung,sementara Luhan hyung masih bernyanyi melantunkan lagu yang tersetel di radio mobilnya. Dan aku menguap lagi.

"Oh kyungie kau mengantuk?" Tanya Luhan hyung sambil menatapku dari spion.

"Iya Hyung. Aku belum tidur dari kemarin." Aduku.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya khawatir, "Kenapa?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah semenjak aku keluar dari rumah sakit aku tidak pernah bisa tidur dimalam hari."

Memang setelah keluar dari rumah sakit aku tidak pernah bisa tidur,dengan hari ini berarti sudah dua minggu badan dan otakku ini tidak beristirahat. Setiap malam,setiap aku menutup mata, aku akan merasa gelisah. Tidak tahu kenapa,tapi seperti ada yang mengganjal perasaanku. Mungkin aku cemas karena banyak hal yang kulupakan paska mengalami koma selama 6 bulan,jadi otakku selalu bekerja keras dan berusaha untuk menyusun kembali keping-keping memori dipikiranku.

"Awww kasihan kyungieku." Ucap Luhan hyung sambil mengelus kepalaku lembut.

"Ck anak manja.." gumam Sehun. Luhan hyung langsung memelototi Sehun.

Aku hanya diam,sudah terbiasa mendengar perkataan pedas Sehun untukku.

Apa maksudmu anak manja itu aku Oh Sehun?

Oh kau pikir aku tidak pernah mendengar hinaanmu yang selalu kau tujukkan padaku setiap hari?

"Ah bagaimana kalau kau coba hipnoterapi?" usul Luhan hyung.

"Hipnoterapi?"

"Ya Hipnoterapi. Kakak perempuan Sehun pernah melakukannya saat ia tidak bisa tidur karena stress mempersiapkan pernikahannya. Ya kan _babe_?"

Sehun menggumam, mengiyakan

"Kalau kau mau melakukannya. Aku dan Sehun akan mengantarmu hari minggu ini. Bagaimana?"

Wah satu hari penuh bersama Sehun? Tidak terima kasih.

Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak ajakkan Luhan hyung. Ia sudah begitu baik mengkhawatirkan keadaanku.

"Baiklah.." Jawabku akhirnya.

Dan saat aku memutuskan untuk memperhatikan jalan didepan, aku bisa melihat Sehun menatapku tajam dari kaca spion yang tergantung dilangit-langit mobil.

* * *

Hari minggu sudah tiba. Saat bercemin pagi ini ,aku terlihat begitu menyeramkan. Kantung mata terlihat dibawah mataku yang bundar. Aku merasa lelah karena malam tadi aku juga tidak bisa tidur.

Akhirnya karena badanku terasa lelah dan kepalaku pusing ,aku memutuskan untuk berendam dalam air hangat sebelum pergi ke tempat hipnoterapi.

Setelah selesai mandi dan bersiap-siap ,Luhan_ hyung_ bersama Sehun menjemputku dirumah. Mereka sedang duduk diruang tamu bersama ibu yang sedang mengobrol dengan Luhan_ hyung_ sementara Sehun disebelah Luhan hyung hanya terdiam sambil membuang muka.

Sehun itu memang bocah tengil tidak punya etika. Bahkan ketika dirumah,dihadapan ibuku sekalipun,ia menampakkan wajah tidak suka. Seperti rumahku ini sarang tikus menjijikkan yang tak pernah ingin ia kunjungi.

.

.

Kami berkendara,menyusuri jalan Seoul dalam keheningan. Luhan _hyung_ tertidur dibangku penumpang dengan jaket Sehun yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dan Aku lebih memilih memandangi setiap pohon yang kami lewati daripada harus berbasa-basi mengobrol dengan Sehun.

Terkadang aku menangkap tatapan Sehun yang sesekali memandangiku dari kaca spion.

Oke tingkah Sehun memang betul-betul aneh. Aku tahu ia membenciku,walaupun aku tidak tahu alasannya. Tapi entah kenapa ia selalu mengawasiku terus. Saat dikantin,atau ditempat yang kebetulan kami sama-sama kunjungi. Dan lagi,jika ia membenciku kenapa ia tidak pernah menolak jika Luhan hyung memintanya untuk menolongku?

Apa ia menyukaiku?

Sehun memarkirkan mobil didepan sebuah gedung elit. Ia membuka _seatbelt_nya dan dengan perlahan membuka _seatbelt_ Luhan hyung juga.

"Sayang, bangun.." ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap pipi Luhan_ hyung_ lembut. Perlahan Luhan _Hyung_ membuka matanya dan langsung membalas senyuman Sehun yang hangat.

Oke Kyungsoo kau benar-benar konyol kalau kau pernah berpikir Sehun menyukaimu. Tentu saja Sehun hanya menyukai Luhan _hyun_g seorang.

"Kyungie ayo! Kita sudah sampai!" ucap Luhan _Hyung_ riang,masih dengan suara yang parau. Aku tertawa melihat tingkah lucunya yang terkadang tidak mencerminkan usia Luhan hyung yang sebenarnya.

Didalam tubuh pria berumur 20 tahun itu,sebenarnya terdapat bocah imut berumur 5 tahun.

.

.

"Selamat pagi tuan-tuan. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" sapa resepsionis saat kami bertiga masuk ke gedung itu.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Luhan hyung ramah, "Aku Luhan,aku sudah membuat janji dengan Tuan Kris kemarin sore."

"Sebentar aku cek dulu ya?" resepsionis cantik itu mengetik nama Luhan hyung di komputernya dan setelah beberapa saat mengecek jadwal sang terapis,ia mengizinkan kami masuk keruang praktik terapis tersebut.

Kami naik ke lantai 2 bersama. Sehun memilih untuk menunggu kami diruang tunggu dan membiarkan aku dan Luhan hyung masuk berdua ke ruang praktik. Ruang praktiknya terlihat begitu luas dan nyaman. Lagu jazz melantun indah sementara aroma disekitar ruangan itu terasa menyegarkan. Kulihat seseorang pemuda duduk disudut ruangan, dikursi kerjanya yang besar. Ia berdiri hendak menyapa dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

"Tuan Luhan?" tanyanya sambil mendekati kami.

"Ya,Aku Luhan. Dan ini sepupuku,Do Kyungsoo yang akan mengikuti hipnoterapimu."

"Hai Kyungsoo-ssi," sapanya, "Aku Kris,senang berjumpa denganmu."

Aku tersenyum sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Ayo silahkan duduk.." Kris mempersilahkan kami duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursinya.

"Jadi ada apa?"

"Begini,sepupuku ini kecelakaan beberapa bulan yang lalu dan ia mengalami Koma. Setelah ia sadar dua minggu yang lalu,ia mengeluh tidak bisa tidur. Bukankah begitu?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan,dan menatap Kris yang juga sedang menatapku.

"Mmm," gumamnya sambil mengangguk-angguk, "Kenapa kau bisa kecelakaan Kyungsoo-ssi?"

"Entahlah," jawabku, "Tapi ayahku bilang aku kecelakaan karena mengantuk dan tidak sengaja tertidur diperjalanan pulang dari tempatku berlibur.."

"Ah begitu, Lalu apa yang kau rasakan saat malam hari ketika kau mencoba tidur?"

"Aku merasa gelisah. Setelah bangun dari Koma aku tidak mengingat apapun,dan setiap malam aku merasa ada keharusan untukku mengingat hal-hal yang masih tak bisa kuingat.."

"Ya sepertinya kau merasa tertekan karena terlalu memaksakan diri untuk mendapatkan kembali memorimu," Jelas Kris, "Baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita lakukan hipnoterapi nya sekarang?"

Kris mempersilahkanku untuk duduk disofa panjang dan merebahkan diri disana. Aku menurut,berusaha menyamankan diri seperti yang Kris perintahkan padaku. Ia lalu duduk di sofa _single_ disebelahku. Ia tersenyum sebelum menjelaskan prosedur yang akan berjalan saat terapi dilakukan.

"Aku akan menghipnotismu dan memberikan sugesti-sugesti yang baik agar kau bisa tenang dan rileks. Apa kau siap?"

Aku mengangguk dan menutup mataku perlahan.

"Rileks,tarik napas dan hembuskan perlahan. Aku akan menghitung dari 1 sampai 10. Disetiap hitungannya kau akan merasa mengantuk.. 1,Matamu mulai terasa berat,tetap rileks dan tarik lalu hembuskan napas perlahan.. 2, Kau merasa semakin mengantuk dan lebih rileks.."

Suara Kris begitu mendayu,begitu tenang hingga membuat tubuhku rileks.

"Bayangkan kau berada disuatu tempat yang tenang dan indah…"

_Laut._

_Perlahan suara berat Kris menghilang,dan digantikan dengan suara deru ombak yang terdengar indah._

_Aku membuka mata ketika angin membelai wajahku lembut._

_Laut. Aku berada di laut._

_Langit begitu biru, dihiasi awan yang mengambang, bergerak perlahan._

_Burung camar berterbangan,saling berkicau seakan menyapaku._

_Tempat ini begitu indah._

_Aku mencoba melangkah dan kurasakan pasir putih yang kutapaki menggelitik telapak kakiku._

_Kutelusuri laut indah ini,memotret setiap keindahannya agar bisa kusimpan didalam memoriku._

_Langkah ringanku terhenti saat aku melihat seseorang sedang membungkuk,mengambil sesuatu dari pasir. Ia mengangkat sebuah kerang dan menatapnya dengan senyum di wajahnya._

_Tanpa kusadari,sosok pria itu telah mencuri perhatianku._

_Ia memakai kemeja putih besar yang kancingnya ia lepas hingga memperlihatkan dada berkulit gelap dan lekuk tubuhnya._

_Celana jins birunya tergulung hingga betisnya yang kuat dan berotot terlihat._

_Rambutnya berwarna silver dan angin dengan sengaja menerpanya ,membuatnya berantakkan dan semakin mempesona._

_Ia melirikku dan aku tersentak kaget._

_Segera kualihkan pandanganku dari pesonanya,dan berdeham malu karena sudah tertangkap basah memperhatikan seseorang._

_Aku bisa mendengar tawanya. Dan dari ekor mataku aku menangkap sosoknya yang berjalan mendekat kearahku._

_"Do Kyungsoo.." Panggilnya._

_Aku menoleh dan menatapnya heran._

_Demi tuhan,wajah itu terlihat lebih tampan dipandang dengan jarak sedekat ini._

_"A-apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyaku._

_Ia tertawa lagi. _

_"Bagaimana menurutmu?Apa kau mengenalku?" tanyanya kembali. Ia tersenyum._

_Senyum itu sangat menawan._

_Tapi Entah kenapa dada ini terasa sesak._

_Perasaan ini seakan dapat mengetahui,_

_Bahwa dibalik senyum itu terpancar kesedihan yang mendalam._

_Dan hal itu,anehnya,juga mengusikku._

_"Kyungsoo-ssi?" _

_Suara Kris terdengar entah darimana._

_Perlahan suara deru ombak menghilang dan Kris memanggilku lagi._

_Aku tidak dapat lagi merasakan pasir menggelitik kakiku dan Kris memanggilku lagi._

_Sosoknya masih berdiri disana sambil menatapku._

_Tangannya perlahan terulur menggenggam tanganku erat._

_"Maaf.." ucapku pelan saat suara Kris terdengar makin jelas. _

_Maaf aku tidak bisa mengenalmu._

_Mengenal kita._

_._

_._

Aku membuka mata perlahan dan bisa kulihat Kris masih duduk ditempatnya. Ia memegang bahuku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana tidurnya Kyungsoo-ssi?" tanyanya.

Aku beranjak sambil mengucek mataku.

"Lumayan. Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Tidak lebih dari 10 menit. Apa kau sudah merasa baikkan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Yeah Lumayan.." Jawabku.

"Oh ya Kris-ssi. Aku tadi bermimpi sedang berada dilaut dan bertemu dengan seseorang. Apa maksud dari mimpi itu?"

"Itu mimpi yang dibentuk oleh imajinasimu sendiri. Pikiranmu membentuk sebuah kejadian yang sesuai dengan sugesti-sugesti yang kuberikan padamu. Jika kau sudah bermimpi, bukankah tandanya kau sudah bisa tidur dengan lelap?" godanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya mungkin," ucapku, "Terima kasih Kris-ssi.."

"Baiklah,terapinya sudah selesai dan aku bisa menjamin kau pasti bisa tertidur dengan tenang malam ini," ucap Kris menenangkan sambil menepuk bahuku.

.

.

Sesudah dari tempat hipnoterapi Luhan hyung mengajakku untuk makan disebuah kafe. Sehun dan Luhan hyung duduk dihadapanku. Jemari mereka mengait,mengisi kesenjangan jari masing-masing. Mereka saling berpandangan,tidak mengatakan apapun. Senyum menghiasi wajah Luhan hyung dan wajah Sehun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menarik dari saling memandang seperti itu tapi mereka terlihat begitu menikmati waktu saat mereka memandang satu sama lain.

Aku tidak pernah melihat Sehun memberikan senyuman sehangat itu kepada orang lain selain Luhan Hyung.

Apakah itu yang dinamakan cinta?

Tapi mengapa orang-orang yang melihat mereka tidak mengerti ada cinta disana?

Aku sering mendengar orang-orang bergosip dan mencemooh Sehun disekolah. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun tidak normal,Hubungan Sehun dan Luhan hyung terlarang,bahkan ada pula yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun dan Luhan hyung makhluk menjijikkan.

Apa yang salah dari hubungan Luhan hyung dan Sehun?

Menurutku Cinta mereka begitu unik. Cinta mereka begitu berani karena mereka berani mengubah hakikat Cinta yang sebenarnya, dan membuat hakikat Cinta mereka sendiri. Biasanya cinta datang kepada sepasang lawan jenis. Laki laki dan perempuan. Tapi aku salut kepada Sehun. Saat banyak Pria berjalan diarah yang sama untuk mencari wanita,dengan berani ia berjalan ke arah lain dan menemukan sosok Luhan hyung diperjalanannya.

Jika Cinta itu putih. Hubungan Sehun dan Luhan hyung seperti warna lain. Mereka mengubah warna putih itu menjadi warna-warni yang membentuk pelangi.

Aku memalingkan wajah saat Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan Hyung. Bukan karena jijik. Tapi aku iri.

Aku juga ingin seseorang menciumku seperti itu. Menatapku penuh cinta seperti Sehun menatap Luhan Hyung. Memberikanku Senyum yang hangat,yang hanya akan ia berikan untukku.

Aku juga ingin merasakan cinta seperti itu.

"Hyung.. Apa aku mempunyai kekasih?" tanyaku akhirnya sambil menunduk memainkan garpu dimeja.

"Apa?"

Aku mendongak menatap wajahnya.

"Apa aku mempunyai kekasih?" tanyaku lagi. Luhan hyung menatapku sebentar lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak," Jawabnya, "Kau orang yang gemar belajar Kyungie-ah. Kau tidak ada waktu untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan.."

Aku tersenyum sedih. Tentu saja,tidak ada yang mau mencintai seorang pendiam dan pemalu sepertiku.

"Eoh? Lagipula bagaimana ia bisa mempunyai kekasih jika mempunyai orang tua sekeras itu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sehun-ah.." ucap Luhan hyung sambil menatap,dan mengusap lengan Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas dan mendelik.

Apa maksudnya?Apa ia meledekku?

Sial.

Aku memang salut kepada rasa cintanya pada Luhan hyung. Tapi bukan berarti aku menyukai bocah tengil ini.

.

.

.

Setelah makan, Luhan hyung mengantarku sampai rumah. Dan seperti biasa sebelum kami berpisah ia akan memelukku erat sambil mengusap-usap punggungku.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja.." ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkanku.

Saat mobil hyung sudah menjauh,Aku masuk kerumah dan ibu langsung menyambutku.

"Dimana ayah?" tanyaku.

"Diruang kerjanya." Jawab ibu, "Tadi Luhan mengantarmu dengan kekasihnya si Sehun itu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ck! Luhan itu,apa sih yang ia pikirkan?" ucap ibu sambil mendecak sebal, " Ia benar-benar tidak normal. Aku sudah sebal bukan main jika melihatnya bersama kekasih _gay_'nya itu.. Menjijikkan."

Emosiku bergejolak,dan air mata melesat cepat dari ujung mataku.

"Apa yang salah dari hubungan mereka? Luhan hyung tidak menjijikkan!" teriakku sambil berlari meninggalkan ibu. Aku langsung berlari keatas,menuju kamar. Kututup pintu kamarku keras lalu menguncinya.

Kenapa ibu berkata seperti itu? Kenapa mereka selalu berkata seperti itu?!

Luhan Hyung normal! Tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta Luhan hyung dan Sehun!

Cinta mereka tidak menjijikkan!

Tidak ada yang salah dari cinta yang membuat kedua pasangannya bahagia.

Kenapa?

Kenapa mendengar perkataan ibu hatiku terasa sakit seperti ini?

* * *

Esoknya aku kembali bersekolah. Aku duduk dibangkuku dan merebahkan kepalaku di meja. Kelas masih sepi karena aku berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Bel sekolah berdentang satu jam lagi dan aku memutuskan untuk tidur. Karena anehnya,aku hanya bisa tidur dibangku sekolahku ini. Yah mungkin karena suasana kelas yang membosankan. Pasti semua siswa merasakannya bukan?

Tadi malam aku tidak tidur. Bukan karena tidak bisa tapi karena aku memang tidak mau. Semalaman penuh aku memikirkan tentang Pria yang berada dimimpiku. Malam itu aku berharap aku memimpikannya. Tapi karena terlalu lama memikirkan Tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna,tawanya dan senyumnya, aku tidak sadar bahwa waktu sudah berlalu cepat dan alarm pagiku akhirnya berdering.

Jika ia laki-laki yang dibentuk imajinasiku berdasarkan sugesti dari Kris,berarti bisa kuakui bahwa Kris terapis yang hebat dan juga aku seorang pengkhayal yang hebat.

Aku menguap sekali lagi lalu memasang _headsetku_ dan memutar lagu Jazz dari Mp3ku. Perlahan aku menutup mataku dan rasa kantuk sudah mengambil alih tubuhku.

_Aku memejamkan mata,menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyejukkan tubuhku._

_Tidak ada deru ombak atau pasir yang menggelitik._

_Yang terdengar hanyalah suara tawa beberapa anak yang terdengar jauh dari tempatku duduk._

_Aku mengenali tempat ini._

_Tempat favoritku. Atap sekolah._

_Ya tempat ini,tempat sederhana ini adalah tempat dimana aku menenangkan diri ketika aku merasa tertekan atau kesal karena sikap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.._

_"Do Kyungsoo.."_

_Suara itu._

_Aku menoleh cepat dan benar saja,ia,pria yang kulihat dimimpiku kemarin, berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatku._

_Ia memakai seragam sekolahku. Kemejanya ia biarkan keluar dan dasinya melingkar asal dikerah seragamnya yang tak ia kancingkan. Rambut silvernya ia biarkan berantakkan. Tapi untukku ia tetap terlihat tampan._

_"Jadi Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil duduk disebelahku, "Apa kau sudah mengenalku?"_

_Jantungku berdegup cepat saat Tubuhnya berdempet dengan tubuhku._

_Tubuhnya terasa hangat._

_"Entahlah.." ucapku sambil menggigit bibir bawahku._

_"Tapi Jika memang aku pernah mengenalmu," ucapku ragu, "Bisakah aku mengenalmu sekali lagi?"_

_Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Seolah perkataanku adalah sebuah lelucon._

_Tidakkah ia tahu?_

_Aku serius._

_Kalau aku tidak mengenalnya,aku ingin mengenal dirinya._

_Tapi jika memang aku pernah mengenalnya,aku ingin mengenal dirinya sekali lagi._

_"Baiklah.. Baiklah.." ucapnya sambil berusaha menghentikkan tawanya._

_"Hai Do Kyungsoo.. Aku Kim Jongin,Iblis pelindungmu.." ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan._

_Aku menyambutnya sambil tertawa._

_"Iblis pelindung?" _

_Oh Please sebutan itu terdengar konyol dan memalukan._

_" Siapa yang membuat panggilan konyol seperti itu untukmu?"_

_"Kau.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. _

_Aku terdiam._

_Jawabannya menambah satu pertanyaan lagi di benakku._

_Kim Jongin._

_Siapa dirimu untukku?_

_._

_._

_._

Aku terbangun ketika kurasakan seseorang menggoyang-goyangkan bahuku.

"Oh?Chanyeol?" ucapku parau saat aku melihat sosoknya yang membangunkanku.

"Bangun Kyungsoo,sebentar lagi guru akan masuk." Ucapnya lalu kembali duduk disebelah baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun sibuk menyiapkan bukunya sambil bersenandung. Guru matematikaku yang galak akhirnya masuk dan aku mengeluarkan buku catatanku. Aku berniat untuk serius memperhatikan pelajaran,agar kejadian waktu itu tidak terulang. Tapi setelah dua jam pelajaran berakhir. Yang memenuhi buku catatanku bukan rumus-rumus matematika yang rumit. Melainkan namanya, Kim Jongin.

.

.

"Kau mengenal Kim Jongin?" tanyaku pada Baekhyun yang sedang memakan ramennya dihadapanku di waktu istirahat.

"Kim Jongin?" tanyanya lagi, "Aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya.."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya Benar. Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Aku tidak pernah mencurahkan hatiku pada Baekhyun karena ia sibuk mengobrol dengan Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang Chanyeol tidak disini. Jadi tidak ada salahnya bagiku untuk menceritakan hal ini pada Baekhyun.

"Begini Baek,aku memimpikan seseorang bernama Kim Jongin. Ia memakai seragam sekolah ini dan ia mengenalku.. Jadi kukira mungkin Kim Jongin itu memang ada disini . Aku ingin menemuinya."

Baekhyun tersedak dan dengan cepat meminum air mineralnya.

"Maaf-" ucapnya sambil terbatuk.

"Do Kyungsoo kau benar-benar konyol. Dengar _man_, mimpi adalah bunga tidur,kita bisa memimpikan apapun dan siapapun yang bahkan tidak kita kenal. Tidak ada arti khusus dalam sebuah mimpi. Jangan percaya pada takhayul. Ayolah jangan bersikap dramatis!"

"Tapi baekhyun. Ini benar-benar berbeda. Aku memimpikannya dua kali dan aku-"

"Oy Chanyeol! Disini!" teriak Baekhyun memotong pembicaraanku. Chanyeol menghampiri kami lalu duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Mereka lalu berbincang sambil bercanda tawa.

Aku diam terpekur. Perasaanku kesal bukan main.

Keputusanku untuk bercerita pada Baekhyun benar-benar salah. Karena ia tidak akan pernah peduli kepadaku.

* * *

_"Oi Do Kyungsoo!"_

_"Jongin?" ucapku saat melihatnya berlari kecil menghampiriku._

_"Lihat! Aku membawa banyak anime kesukaanmu!" ucapnya sambil duduk disebelahku. Wajahnya terlihat begitu riang sambil tangannya dengan lincah mengeluarkan kotak CD dari kardus yang ia bawa._

_Aku tertawa kecil._

_"Bagaimana kau tahu aku suka anime?"_

_"Tentu saja aku tahu Do Kyungsoo. Aku tahu semua hal tentang dirimu! Bahkan hal yang kau tidak sadari sekalipun!" Ucapnya bangga._

_"Benarkah? Lalu apalagi yang kau tahu dariku hmm Kim Jongin?" tantangku padanya. Ia terdiam. Tatapannya terarah ke langit biru yang memayungi kami. _

_"Ah! Aku tahu satu hal!" ucapnya sambil menjentikkan jari._

_"Kau merindukanku.."_

_Aku menatapnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya tawaku meledak._

_"Oh percaya diri sekali kau Kim Jongin!"_

_"Hey! Aku tahu kau merindukanku! Karena aku merasakan hal yang sama.."_

_Aku berhenti tertawa saat kulihat ekspresinya yang berubah serius._

_"Aku merindukanmu,birthday boy.."_

_._

_._

"Kyungsoo-ah! _Happy birthda_y!"

Teriak Luhan hyung sambil melompat dan menindih tubuhku.

"Ughh hyung!" rengekku sambil berusaha menurunkan tubuh Luhan hyung dari tubuhku.

"Cepat bangun pemalas! Aku membawakan kue dan hadiah untukmu!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa bangun Kalau kau masih berada diatas tubuhku hyung.." protesku kesal. Luhan hyung terkekeh dan dengan perlahan turun dari tubuhku. Ia mengambil kue dan sebuah kotak kado dari nakas.

"Kartun jepang?" tanyaku saat membuka kotak kado dari Luhan hyung.

"Hey! Kenapa sudah dibuka!" protesnya sambil cemberut.

Aku terkekeh, "_Mian Hyung_ habisnya aku penasaran. Tapi kenapa kartun jepang?"

"Karena dulu kau begitu menyukai anime. Mungkin saja kau bisa mengingat masa lalumu setelah menonton ini ya kan?" ucap Luhan hyung penuh harap.

"Ia mengetahuinya.." lirihku.

Dimimpiku,Kim Jongin mengetahuinya.

"Apa?" Tanya Luhan hyung.

"Ah Tidak,_thanks_ hyung!" ucapku sambil memeluknya.

"Nah! Sekarang ayo Cepat_ make a wish_ dan tiup lilinnya!" Luhan hyung memegang kue dan menyodorkannya padaku. Aku memejamkan mata sebentar,membuat harapanku lalu meniup lilinnya.

Luhan hyung bersorak dan menempelkan krim coklat ke pipiku. Kami berakhir saling menempelkan krim coklat diwajah kami masing-masing sambil bercanda tawa.

Harapanku tadi simpel. Diulang tahunku ini aku berharap,

Tuhan,

Kembalikan ingatanku.

Kembalikan ingatanku tentang Jongin.

Izinkan aku bertemu dengannya Walaupun hanya sekali.

Karena Jongin benar,aku merindukannya.

Mungkinkah kau merindukan seseorang yang bahkan kau tidak tahu keberadaannya? Bahkan nyata atau tidakpun orang itu kau tidak tahu. Tapi aku betul-betul merindukan Jongin,dalam artian Aku ingin melihatnya. Tidak hanya dalam mimpi saja tapi aku ingin melihat seberapa tampan dirinya didunia nyata. Seberapa halus pipinya ditelapak tanganku. Seberapa kencang jantungku berdegup saat ia teresenyum kepadaku. Aku ingin merasakannya.

.

.

Sebelum aku berangkat sekolah Luhan hyung memelukku erat. Terlalu erat hingga membuatku sesak.

Dan dalam pelukannya, ia berbisik, "_And Happy anniversary too_, Kyungsoo.."

.

.

.

Saat aku sampai dikelas,kelasku sudah ramai,teman-teman sekelasku yang belum mengerjakan PR matematika berlarian panik meminjam PR kepada sebagian kecil orang-orang yang sudah mengerjakannya. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun. Saat aku masuk ia dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiriku dan meminjam buku PRku untuk ia salin.

"Mmmm.. Baek.." panggilku kepada Baekhyun yang sedang menyalin PRku dibangkunya.

"Ya? Apa?" tanyanya,tetap tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku PR.

"Apa kau dan Chanyeol bisa datang malam minggu besok? Aku bermaksud menraktir kalian di Kafe Galaxy."

"Mmm yeah akan kuusahakan. Jam berapa?"

Aku tersenyum senang, "Jam 7 malam diKafe . Jangan lupa datang ok?"

"Ya Ok aku akan datang.."

Aku berbalik dan duduk dibangkuku dengan riang. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengundang teman dihari ulang tahunku (sepertinya) . Yah walaupun tidak bisa dikatakan perayaan karena aku hanya mengundang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk makan di kafe,tapi aku tetap merasa bersemangat untuk menyambut hari besok. Mungkin besok aku bisa berbicara jujur tentang perasaanku dan meminta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengerti dan mulai menganggapku sebagai teman mereka. Dan Mungkin saja hubungan kami akan lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

* * *

Esok malamnya, Aku sudah duduk di meja yang kupesan di kafe galaxy. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 dan aku sudah duduk dengan pakaian kasual dan rapi. Aku memutuskan untuk memakai jas biru tua dengan dalaman turtle neck hitam dengan jeans untuk bawahannya. Demi membuat sahabatku terkesan.

Satu jam aku menunggu ,Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tetap tidak datang. Pelayan sudah menghampiriku beberapa kali untuk menawarkan menu, tapi aku bersikeras untuk tetap menunggu mereka berdua.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 9 malam saat pesan Baekhyun masuk ke ponselku.

**From: baekhyun**

**Kyung! Maaf aku tidak bisa datang!**

**Aku harus pergi kerumah nenekku di Bucheon**

**Mianhae aku sangat menyesal**

**Dan Selamat ulang tahun sobat!**

Aku menghela nafas dan saat pelayan menghampiriku lagi, aku kembali menolaknya dan mengatakan bahwa teman-temanku tidak akan pernah datang. Sopirku sudah kusuruh untuk pulang terlebih dulu karena aku lebih memilih untuk berjalan pulang kerumah. Aku berjalan perlahan ditengah-tengah keramaian kota Seoul. Orang-orang berbondong-bondong tertawa dan berjalan bersama melewatiku yang berjalan sendiri. Kadang mereka menabrakku seakan aku tak terlihat. Sebagian dari mereka melihat iba kearahku sambil berbisik-bisik,tapi kebanyakan dari mereka mengabaikanku. Seperti biasanya,orang-orang memang selalu mengabaikanku.

"Yeah aku lelah yeol.."

Aku membeku saat mendengar suara itu terlintas disebelahku. Aku memberanikan diri menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan berlawanan arah denganku.

"Baekhyun.." lirihku. Aku tidak mengira bisikanku terdengar olehnya ketika ia menoleh saat aku memanggilnya. Baekhyun membelalakkan mata saat bibirnya berbisik , "Kyungsoo.." sambil menatapku dengan tatapan horor.

Tanganku terkepal erat dan dadaku terasa sesak. Aku berlari cepat meninggalkan mereka.

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai dirumah. Saat aku masuk, Ibu dan ayah menanyakan bagaimana jalannya 'pesta kecil' ku namun aku mengabaikan mereka dan memilih untuk pergi kekamar. Aku menutup pintu dan melompat keatas kasur. Bergelung dalam selimut dan menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga aku tertidur.

.

.

"_Do Kyungsoo.. Kenapa kau terlihat kesal seperti itu?" tanyanya sambil menunduk,memperhatikan wajahku._

_"Tidak! Aku baik-baik saja!" ucapku sambil berpaling dari tatapannya. Wajahku memanas dan jantungku berdegup dengan cepat. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama ditatap seperti itu oleh Jongin._

_"Eoh benarkah?"ucap Jongin usil, "Apakah kau juga lupa? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menutupi perasaanmu dariku Do Kyungsoo. Aku akan selalu berhasil membacanya langsung dari matamu."_

_Aku kembali menatap Jongin. Dan ia balas menatapku dengan pandangan yang lembut._

_Aku pernah melihat pandangan seperti ini. Tapi dimana?_

_"Aku sebal dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol," ucapku akhirnya, "Mereka tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai teman.."_

_Kurasakan tangan Jongin mengusap kepalaku. Tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan sedih._

_"Maafkan aku…" ucapnya lirih,tangannya masih mengusap kepalaku. Rasa hangat menjalar kehatiku hingga perasaan kesal dihatiku hilang dan berubah menjadi rasa hangat dan nyaman._

_"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" tanyaku bingung._

_"Maaf. Karena sekarang aku tidak bisa berada disampingmu." Sesalnya._

_"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi._

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa kau selalu muncul dimimpiku?_

_Kenapa kau tidak ada didalam duniaku?_

_"Karena aku tidak bisa. Walaupun aku ingin."_

_"Kenapa kau tidak bisa?" tanyaku lagi,menuntut jawaban yang lebih jelas darinya._

_Ia tertawa sambil mengacak rambutku._

_"Kau banyak bertanya Do Kyungsoo!" Cibirnya sambil berbalik dan menyender diteralis besi._

_"Hey Dengar! Jika kau kesal dengan kelakuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terhadapmu kau harus berani mengatakannya kepada mereka. Jangan diam seperti itu! Jika kau percaya kau benar, jangan pernah takut untuk membela diri. Mengerti?" _

_Aku mengangguk mengerti. Ia lalu tersenyum puas dan mengacungkan jempolnya kearahku._

_"Ahh segarnya! Sudah lama aku tidak kesini!" ucapnya sambil mendongak,membiarkan wajahnya diterpa angin. Aku yang berdiri disampingnya hanya bisa memandang rahangnya yang lancip dan tegas. Aku ingin sekali mengusap rahang itu,mengecup dan menggigit rahang itu dan meninggalkan tanda bahwa ia milikku._

_Tunggu. Apa yang kupikirkan?_

_"Apa kau sering ke atap sekolah?"_

_Ia menatapku dan mengangguk, "Ya,disini satu-satunya tempat yang sunyi dan sepi. Aku suka ketenangan,hal itu membuatku merasa nyaman."_

_"Karena itu aku suka dirimu. Kau tenang,dan membuatku merasa nyaman." Lanjutnya._

_Waktu seakan berhenti saat bola matanya menatapku. Ia mempunyai bola mata coklat yang pekat,warna yang kusukai. Aku bukan seorang peramal yang pandai membaca orang, tapi aku bisa melihat bulatan indah itu memancarkan ambisi,gairah muda dan kepedihan yang mendalam._

_"Tapi alasan sebenarnya aku menyukai tempat ini karena aku bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kalinya disini. Apa kau tidak ingat?"_

_Aku menggeleng pelan,menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah._

_Aku tidak mengingat tentang Jongin. Tapi kenapa aku yang merasa sedih karenanya?_

_"Hey! Sudahlah jangan memasang wajah sedih seperti itu! Ah! Bukankah sekarang ulang tahunmu?!" tanyanya antusias. Aku mengangguk pelan._

_"Selamat ulang tahun Do Kyungsoo!" ucapnya sambil mengacak rambutku._

_"Aku mempunyai satu hadiah untukmu.." ucapnya sambil menarik pinggangku mendekat ketubuhnya._

_"Happy birthday Do Kyungsoo.." bisiknya sebelum bibir tebalnya mencium bibirku lembut. Aku terbelalak kaget namun tidak berniat melawan. Karena ciuman ini terasa benar. _

_Setelah ia melepas ciumannya ia mengelus pipiku lalu tersenyum, "And Happy Anniversary too.."_

* * *

Disekolah,saat aku datang, Baekyun sudah duduk dengan resah disebelah bangkuku sambil memainkan jarinya gugup. Aku berdeham saat aku sudah berdiri didepannya dan ia mendongak,menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kyung maafkan aku ya? Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud berbohong padamu…" mohon Baekhyun sambil memegang tanganku.

"Tidak apa-apa Baek.." ucapku singkat sambil duduk dan menaruh tasku di meja.

"Oh Kyung jangan bersikap seperti itu. Aku tahu kau masih marah. Baekhyun tidak bersalah. Walaupun kau tidak akan mengerti alasannya, tapi kau harus tahu ia tidak bermaksud untuk berbohong padamu. Jadi tolong maafkan dia." Ucap Chanyeol membela dari bangkunya sendiri dibelakangku.

Aku tertawa sinis, "Siapa yang marah?Aku tidak marah jika memang kalian tidak melakukan kesalahan. Kenapa kalian harus meminta maaf padaku?Bukankah dari dulu kalian memang memperlakukanku seperti hantu? Aku sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini. Jadi jangan berpura-pura merasa bersalah. Aku tidak perlu dikasihani."

Aku beranjak dari bangkuku lalu meninggalkan mereka yang masih tercengang dengan perkataanku.

Kau hebat Kyungsoo, ini pertama kalinya aku mengatakan apa yang kurasakan sebenarnya dan rasanya begitu melegakkan.

Aku memutuskan naik ke atap sekolah untuk menenangkan hatiku yang panas dan seakan ingin meledak.

Saat sampai diatap,Aku tersentak kaget saat melihat sosok tinggi Sehun berdiri membelakangiku. Ia memakai sebuah kaos hitam dan masih memakai celana seragam sekolah.

Aku sedikit heran melihat sosoknya disini,Tidak biasanya ia kemari.

Sehun menghela napas panjang dan setelah itu berjalan mendekati radio yang ia letakkan dilantai,tepat didepannya. Ia memencet tombol _play_ diradio,sebuah Lagu_ R&amp;B_ mengalun dan ia mulai menari.

Gerakkannya begitu lincah dan keren. Setiap gerakkan yang ia buat seirama dengan musik yang mengalun dari radio.

Aku tercengang melihatnya. Begitu takjub seperti melihat pertunjukkan _dancer_ professional.

Setelah musik berakhir dan ia melakukan pose akhir,Sehun kembali berdiri tegap dan menunduk. Punggungnya bergetar seraya isakkan tangis terdengar dari bibirnya.

Aku dalam posisi serba salah. Tidak mungkin aku menghampirinya walaupun ingin dan tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya karena aku tidak tega. Tanpa kusadari Sehun berbalik dan terkejut saat melihatku.

"Sedang apa kau disitu?" tanyanya sinis sambil mengusap kasar air mata yang menetes ke pipinya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya yang menusuk dan memilih untuk melihat kaos hitam yang Sehun pakai.

'**KAI**' ketiga huruf itu terangkai dibagian dada,tercetak dengan besar dikaos yang Sehun pakai.

"Apa yang kau lakukkan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ah-eh tidak aku tadinya memang mau kesini dan tidak sengaja melihatmu.."

Dan untuk mencairkan suasana,aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Apa maksud dari KAI? Apa itu nama panggungmu?"

Ia tertawa sinis, "Bukan."

"Kau tidak tahu Kai?" Tanya Sehun.

Aku menggeleng takut, "Aku tidak tahu. Memangnya siapa Kai?"

Sehun tertawa lagi, "Well kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya kepada dirimu sendiri? Kupikir kau lebih mengenal Kai ketimbang diriku. Bukankah begitu?"

Sehun lalu mengambil radionya dan pergi meninggalkanku di atap sekolah.

Kai? Siapa lagi dia?

Kim Jongin, Kai.

Apakah mereka orang yang sama?

_"Jongin," panggilku kepadanya yang sedang duduk disebelahku, "Kenapa kau terlihat sedih?"_

_Jongin mendongak lalu berusaha tersenyum kearahku._

_"Aku sedih melihat sahabatku ," ucapnya sambil menunduk lagi, "Seharusnya kami bersama dihari ulang tahunku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemuinya,hingga membuatnya merasa sedih."_

_Aku mengusap punggung Jongin yang tegap untuk menenangkannya._

_"Hari ini Kau ulang tahun?" tanyaku setelah beberapa saat kami terdiam._

_"Iya.." ucapnya sambil terkekeh malu._

_"Selamat ulang tahun Jongin!" ucapku terlampau riang sambil merentangkan tangan untuk menghiburnya. Ia tertawa._

_Kenapa ia sering tertawa? Apakah ia tidak sadar tawanya itu begitu menawan? _

_"Nah! Sekarang kau mau hadiah apa dariku?" tanyaku sambil duduk menghadapnya._

_"Hanya satu yang kuinginkan," ucapnya sambil menyentuh tanganku, "Ingat aku?Please. Aku pernah sangat berarti untukmu."_

_Aku terdiam saat ia menatapku penuh harap._

_Kenapa Jongin?Kenapa aku harus mengingatmu?_

_Tanpa mengingatmu-pun,sekarang, Kau begitu berarti untukku._

_._

_._

Aku membuka mata ketika alarmku berdering. Aku mematikan alarm dan duduk dengan malas diranjang.

_"Ingat aku?Please. Aku pernah sangat berarti untukmu."_

Kata-kata Jongin,penghuni mimpiku selama ini, terekam jelas diotakku. Seperti perintah yang sudah terprogram jelas diotakku.

Ya,Jongin. Untukmu aku akan berusaha mengingatmu.

Berusaha mengingat,ada apa antara kau dan aku.

* * *

Saat istirahat aku dengan gugup masuk ke ruang administrasi sekolah. Guruku sedang sibuk mengetik rekap absensi siswa pada hari ini.

_"Annyeonghaseyo sonsaengnim._." sapaku sambil membungkuk,memberi salam.

"Ne, Ada apa?" Tanya guru itu sambil memperhatikanku.

"Mmm.. Be-begini Seongsaengnim,bisakah aku meminta daftar nama siswa tingkat akhir?"

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya penuh curiga.

"Ah begini aku butuh data siswa tingkat akhir untuk membuat buku kenangan angkatan kami. Ketua intra sekolah yang menyuruhku kesini.." jawabku.

Maafkan umatmu ini tuhan, karena telah berbohong kepada gurunya sendiri.

Guruku masih menatapku ragu,namun setelah beberapa saat ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas absensi siswa tingkat akhir padaku.

"_Kamsahamnida sonsaengnim_. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Pamitku lalu keluar dari ruang tersebut. Jantungku berdegup cepat saat kertas itu kugenggam erat didepan dadaku. Jika namanya tidak ada disini,kemana lagi aku harus mencari?Tapi Bagaimana kalau namanya memang ada disini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku mengenyahkan semua pertanyaan dan keraguan dibenakku dan memilih untuk mulai mencari namanya.

Kutelusuri seluruh nama siswa dari satu kelas ke kelas lainnya. Aku mencari namanya di daftar siswa kelasku 12-1,namun tidak ada. Aku mencari lagi namanya di kelas 12-2 dan seterusnya hingga kekelas terakhir yang juga kelas Sehun,kelas 12-5.

Mataku membelalak dan tanganku gemetar saat aku menemukan namanya.

Kim Jongin. Namanya tertulis satu nomor diatas nama Sehun.

Jongin dan Sehun ada dikelas yang sama.

Bukankah itu berarti Sehun mengenali Jongin?

.

.

.

Aku duduk dengan resah di kursi penumpang. Sesekali melirik Sehun yang sedang menyetir mobil. Apakah aku harus menanyakannya sekarang? Bagaimana reaksinya jika aku bertanya tentang Jongin kepadanya? Apakah ia akan menjawab?

"Kyung…" panggil Luhan hyung membuat aku tersentak kaget.

"Eh ya? Ada apa Hyung?" tanyaku kepadanya yang duduk disebelah Sehun.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja.." ucapku sambil terkekeh.

Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk bertanya pada Sehun hari itu.

Malamnya Aku menyiapkan sebuah rencana sebelum aku bertanya pada Sehun. Malam itu aku terus memikirkan cara untuk menggali informasi tentang Jongin dari Sehun hingga akhirnya aku mengantuk dan tertidur.

* * *

Saat aku bangun paginya,aku menghela nafas berat. Kepalaku terasa pusing,dadaku terasa sesak dan aku merasa sedih. Mungkin karena terlalu keras berpikir bagaimana cara untuk mendekati Sehun. Atau karena aku tidak bermimpi lagi tentang Jongin. Bisa dibilang malam tadi aku tidak bermimpi apapun. Beberapa kali aku merasa gelisah lalu bangun dan saat aku mencoba tidur ia tetap tidak muncul dalam mimpiku.

Ketidak munculan Jongin dimimpiku benar-benar mempengaruhi _mood_ku sepanjang hari. Dikelas,saat jam pelajaran,aku lebih memilih untuk melamun,terlalu malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi,Baekhyun mengejarku,meminta maaf kepadaku dan aku tetap mengabaikannya. Wow luar biasa,ternyata seorang Byun Baekhyun yang biasanya mengabaikanku,kini berbalik mengejar-ngejarku seakan aku ini seseorang yang berarti untuknya. Kemana saja kau selama ini Byun Baekhyun?

Saat istirahat aku menghabiskan waktu diatap sekolah,tidak selera untuk memakan makanan apapu karena yang kubutuhkan adalah tidur dan memimpikan Jongin. Ya mungkin aku sudah tidak waras. Karena aku lebih Memilih untuk bermimpi dan bertemu sosok yang fiksional,sosok yang mungkin aku ciptakan dari imajinasiku sendiri. Mungkin Jongin adalah sosok pria yang tak sengaja berpapasan denganku di sekolah,maka dari itu aku bisa memimpikannya. Walaupun aku masih marah dengan Baekhyun,tapi perkataannya ada benarnya juga. Kita bisa memimpikan siapa saja didunia ini kan? Bahkan orang yang tak kita kenal sekalipun.

Tapi itu semua tidak membuat keinginanku untuk bertemu Jongin berkurang,aku tetap ingin memimpikkan Jongin tiap malam,dan mengobrol banyak hal. Katakan aku gila,tapi Jika aku disuruh memilih untuk hidup di dunia nyata atau didunia mimpi aku tidak akan ragu untuk memilih hidup didunia mimpi. Dikehidupan nyata,tidak ada yang mempedulikanku seperti Jongin. Walaupun didunia mimpi aku hanya mempunyai Jongin,aku tidak apa-apa. Karena aku memang hanya membutuhkan dia.

Katakan aku gila,tapi mungkin,aku telah jatuh cinta pada sosok yang hanya bisa aku temui didalam mimpi.

.

.

Saat dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah aku lebih memilih untuk diam. _Well yeah_ kau memang selalu begitu kan Kyungsoo?

Berbanding terbalik dengan moodku yang sedang kelabu. Sehun terlihat begitu riang . Ia mengobrol dan bercerita banyak hal kepada Luhan hyung tentang teman baiknya yang bla bla bla bla.. Aku tidak lagi menangkap kata-kata Sehun,terlalu malas mendengar suaranya yang mendadak satu oktav lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

Saat mobil Luhan hyung sampai didepan rumah,Luhan hyung membalikan badannya dan menatapku.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanyaku aneh. Kaca-kaca bening membendung dipelupuk mata Luhan hyung yang berkilau. Bibir merahnya mengatup rapat dan tangannya yang terasa dingin menggenggamku erat.

"Hyung,Gwenchana?"

"Kyung.. Mianhae.." ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku yang kini mulai merasa cemas,melihat air mata bening mengalir dipipinya.

"Babe,sudahlah," Ucap Sehun sambil merangkul Luhan hyung, "Sudah lepaskan dia. Kyungsoo harus segera masuk pasti orang tuanya sudah menunggu."

Aku mendecih sebal, Keparat Oh Sehun ini sudah kelewatan. Apa maksudnya berbicara dengan nada mencela seperti itu? Kenapa ia selalu menghinaku seperti ini?

"Iya Sehun benar,aku ,seorang anak manja ini harus segera masuk agar ayah dan ibu tidak mengkhawatirkanku." Ucapku sebelum keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Aku berjalan sambil mengentakkan kaki kasar kedalam kamar.

Sialan! Oh Sehun sialan!

Kenapa sih ia selalu bersikap sinis terhadapku?mencemoohku dan orang tuaku!

Memang kami pernah melakukan kesalahan apa terhadapnya?! Sialan!

Ugh aku benar-benar kesal sekarang. Kepalaku terasa panas seperti akan pecah.

Lebih baik aku tidur untuk menenangkan pikiranku.

Mungkin nanti Jongin muncul dalam mimpiku dan aku bisa mencurahkan perasaanku padanya.

Ia pasti akan mendengarkanku.

* * *

Empat hari sudah aku tidur tanpa bermimpi tentang Jongin. Dan aku mulai merindukannya.

Oh,Kyungsoo dimana akal sehatmu? Kenapa kau merindukan seseorang yang semu?

Aku harus memastikan siapa Kim Jongin kepada Sehun. Aku harus memastikannya sekarang. Aku tidak boleh terus-terusan menunggu kebenaran datang kepadaku tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku harus tahu kenyataannya sekarang. Apakah Kim Jongin yang muncul dimimpiku nyata atau tidak. Jika Jongin benar-benar ada,aku harus segera menemuinya karena aku sudah begitu merindukannya.

.

.

.

Aku akhirnya mencari Sehun saat waktu istirahat tiba. Aku mencarinya dikelas,diperpustakaan dan akhirnya aku menemukannya dikantin. Sehun sedang duduk sendiri disudut kantin,memakan _nachos_ yang berada dihadapannya. Dengan perlahan aku mendekatinya. Rasa takut menyelimutiku. Bagaimana jika Sehun mengenalnya? Dan bagaimana jika Kim Jongin dikelas Sehun,bukan Kim Jongin yang selalu muncul dimimpiku?

"Sehun.." panggilku sambil berdiri kikuk disampingnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

Aku menghela nafas.

Do kyungsoo,sabar. Tahan emosimu.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

Ia tak menjawab dan aku menganggapnya sebagai jawaban 'Ya'

"Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu. Kim Jongin. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang dia?" Tanya Sehun,amarah terlihat dari matanya yang tajam.

"Karena. Karena aku harus mengetahuinya." Jawabku lemah.

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahui siapa Kim Jongin. Ia bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Sehun ketus sambil beranjak pergi.

"Sehun," panggilku sambil menarik tangannya, "Please,aku harus tahu siapa Jongin. Aku ingin menemuinya.." mohonku.

"Kalau kau sebegitu ingin bertemu dengannya,kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja keberadaan Jongin kepada orang tuamu?" ucapnya sambil menghempaskan tanganku lalu pergi.

Aku tercengang,masih membeku ditempatku berdiri.

Pertanyaan tentang sosok Jongin bertambah,

Apa hubungannya Jongin dan orang tuaku?

* * *

Saat aku sampai dirumah dan hendak menanyakan sosok Jongin kepada kedua orang tuaku,mereka sudah pergi ke Incheon untuk menghadiri sebuah undangan makan malam dengan kolega bisnis ayah sebelum aku datang.

Aku menghempaskan diri ke kasur,dan langit-langit terasa berputar dalam pandanganku. Misteri tentang Jongin membuatku pusing dan membuat dadaku sesak. Lampu kamar serasa membakar mata hingga aku memilih memejamkan mata dan tanpa terasa aku sudah tertidur,dan tertarik kedalam mimpi. Ke duniaku bersama Jongin

_Aku membuka mataku pelan._

_Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku perlahan untuk menyesuaikan pandangan._

_Langit-langit kamarku berubah,dari berawarna putih hingga menjadi langit-langit berbahan kayu._

_Kamarku yang bergaris biru putih berubah menjadi sebuah kamar tua dengan tembok berwarna senada dengan langit-langitnya._

_Cahaya yang menyinari ruangan ini begitu redup,bohlam yang tergantung terayun kekanan dan kekiri._

_Tempat ini sama sekali bukan tempat yang kukenal._

_Tapi suasananya,walaupun terkesan kelam,aku begitu menyukainya._

_Aku beranjak duduk dan tersentak kaget saat sebuah tangan kekar menarikku hingga aku kembali berbaring dikasur._

_"Kau mau kemana Do Kyungsoo?" _

_"Jo-Jongin?" ucapku tak percaya saat wajahnya menyapaku. Ia tersenyum kecil,matanya masih menyipit dan terlihat mengantuk._

_"Jongin.." ucapku lagi dan tidak terasa air mata jatuh melesat kepipiku._

_Jongin terperanjat kaget,dan segera duduk untuk menatapku._

_"Gwenchana?" tanyanya khawatir._

_"Kenapa kau baru muncul?! Kemana saja kau selama ini?" ucapku sambil terisak._

_Jongin menatapku dengan perasaan bersalah lalu memelukku erat._

_"Maafkan aku.." ucapnya berkali-kali hingga terdengar sebagai mantra yang dengan ajaib membuatku berhenti menangis._

_"Kenapa kau tidak pernah datang lagi?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya._

_Ia menunduk,tangannya meremas tanganku kuat, "Jika aku bisa,Do Kyungsoo, Aku pasti akan datang kapanpun kau membutuhkan aku."_

_Iris matanya memandangku lagi,menyayat hatiku dengan tatapannya yang sayu._

_"Tapi kau sudah disini! Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi ya kan?" ucapku menenangkannya dan sejujurnya,menenangkan diriku sendiri._

_Ia tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk._

_"Apa kau merindukanku?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang jahil._

_Aku tersenyum senang,Ia kembali menjadi Kim Jongin yang kukenal. _

_"Ya aku merindukanmu.." ucapku malu-malu._

_Jongin tertawa. Tawanya yang khas melantun indah ditelingaku._

_Sudah berapa lama aku tidak mendengar suara tawa ini?_

_"Perasaanmu bermutualisme Do Kyungsoo, Karena aku juga merindukanmu.."_

_Aku tertawa saat mendengar usahanya untuk terdengar teoritis._

_"Bermutualisme hmm?" godaku. _

_"Aish.." gerutunya sambil menarikku dan mengelitikki tubuhku._

_Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mendorong dada telanjangnya menjauh._

_Aku terbelalak kaget ketika aku menyadari ia bertelanjang dada. Dengan cepat aku mendorongnya keras dan kembali duduk._

_"Ya! Di-dimana bajumu?!" tanyaku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku dari dadanya yang berkulit gelap._

_"Bajuku? Kau memakainya.." jawab Jongin santai._

_Aku langsung mengecek tubuhku,dan benar saja, kemeja putih yang Jongin kenakkan saat di pantai waktu itu sedang kupakai. _

_Dan lagi,aku tidak memakai celana apapun. hanya sepasang kaos kaki putih yang menutup kakiku hingga pergelangan kaki._

_Aku buru-buru menutup bagian bawahku (sebisa mungkin) dengan tanganku. Mataku melotot,memperhatikan Jongin yang menahan tawanya._

_"Jangan lihat!" teriakku._

_Ia tertawa, "Kenapa? Aku sudah sering melihatnya.."_

_Dengan perlahan ia mendekatiku,dan menggenggam tanganku,menjauhkannya dari tubuhku, "Jangan tutupi keindahan tubuhmu dariku. Apa kau lupa hal itu?"_

_Wajahku memanas dan jantungku berdegup cepat._

_Senyuman menggoda menari-nari diwajahnya._

_"Baiklah," ucapku akhirnya sambil membuang muka, "Kita dimana Jongin?" _

_"Dirumahku." Ucapnya santai, "Rumah kita.."_

_Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya disebelahku. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk kasur disebelahnya dan tanpa ragu aku merebahkan diri disebelahnya._

_Tatapan kami bertemu. Dan mata itu kembali menatapku dengan hangat. Tatapan yang sama saat ia menciumku diulang tahunku. Tatapan yang sama saat Sehun menatap Luhan hyung di kafe._

_Tangannya perlahan mengusap pipiku. Tangan itu terasa hangat,hingga aku terbuai dan memejamkan mata. Kurasakan bibirnya mencium bibirku,melumatnya dan menggigit gigitnya kecil. Aku membiarkan tangannya mengelus seluruh bagian tubuhku,membiarkan bibir itu menyapu bibirku. Karena untukku,semua sentuhan yang ia berikan terasa familiar._

_Saat ia melepaskan ciuman itu,ia memeluk pinggangku erat,menenggelamkan wajahnya didadaku._

_Dan dengan otomatis,seperti sudah biasa terjadi,aku melingkarkan kakiku diseputar pinggangnya._

_Kami terdiam untuk waktu yang lama. Tidak ada kecanggungan,hanya suasana hening yang terasa nyaman._

_"Do Kyungsoo.."_

_"Hmm?" jawabku sambil memainkan rambut silvernya._

_"Aku mencintaimu.." ucapnya dengan bisikkan lembut._

_Jongin,_

_Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau begitu familiar untukku_

_Atau kenapa aku merasa mengenalmu_

_Lebih tepatnya aku seperti mengingatmu._

_Bagaimana semua senyuman,tawa,setiap sentuhan_

_Membawaku lebih dekat denganmu_

_Membuatku memikirkan kemungkinan yang tidak masuk akal,_

_Kalau sebenarnya aku sudah mengenalmu sebelumnya._

_Aku telah mencintaimu sebelumnya,_

_Di waktu yang lain,_

_Ditempat yang berbeda,_

_Dan dikehidupan yang lain._

.

.

**KRING!**

Aku tesentak kaget saat mendengar alarm ponselku berdering tepat ditelingaku. Tanpa sengaja tanganku menepis ponselku hingga jatuh kebawah kasur. Aku menggeram,dan dengan kesal beranjak dari kasurku.

Aku berlutut dan membungkuk dilantai,berusaha menggapai ponsel di kolong kasurku saat kulihat sebuah kotak hitam terletak disebelah ponselku yang terjatuh.

Aku mengambil ponsel dan kotak hitam itu.

Kotak hitam itu terlihat seperti kotak jam tangan biasa. Debu sudah menyelimuti kotak berbahan kulit itu hingga menutupi sebuah tulisan yang terletak dibadannya. Dengan hati-hati aku membukanya. Didalamnya terdapat banyak puntung rokok yang pendek maupun yang masih panjang namun semuanya pernah disulut oleh api.

Dan tiba-tiba puntung-puntung rokok itu mengingatkanku pada suatu hal,

"_Jongin! Bisakah kau berhenti merokok!" gerutuku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku untuk menjauhkan asap yang mengepul dari rokok yang dihisap Jongin._

_"Bagaimana kalau kau mati karena kanker paru-paru akibat rokok ini!" ucapku kesal._

_Jongin tertawa lalu mematikan rokok itu di lantai. Ia lalu mengeluarkan kotak tempat jam tangan yang kuberikan padanya._

_"Lihat,Do Kyungso,." ucapnya sambil memasukkan puntung rokok kedalam kotak itu, "Aku akan terus meletakkan puntung rokok yang kuhisap setiap harinya kedalam kotak ini. Sampai kotak ini terisi penuh dan tidak bisa menampung puntung rokok lain.." jelasnya dengan serius._

_"Hingga nanti kau sadar,seberapa banyakpun rokok yang kuhisap,aku akan tetap disini untuk terus meletakkan puntung rokok yang kuhisap dan mengganggu hidupmu.." ucapnya sambil mengacak rambutku._

_"Sepertinya kau butuh banyak kotak karena sepanjang hidupku aku akan tetap merokok.." ucapnya jahil._

_"Tidak sudi!Kenapa aku yang harus menyiapkannya!" ucapku kesal._

_Ia lalu mencium bibirku,hingga aku bisa merasakan rokok yang ia hisap tadi._

_"Karena,Do Kyungsoo, Aku berencana untuk menghabiskan sepanjang hidupku bersamamu.."_

_._

_._

Air mata berlinang dipipiku,dan tanganku jatuh lemas hingga puntung-puntung rokok yang berada dikotak itu berjatuhan dan mengotori lantaiku.

Dengan langkah limbung,aku berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Ya,aku ingat.

Aku mengingatmu.

Kim Jongin. Kai. Pria yang kucintai. Pria yang mewarnai hidupku.

Yang membuatku rela mati daripada harus hidup tanpannya.

Rela mati?

Aku jatuh terduduk saat aku mengingat kejadian itu.

Kecelakaan yang membuatku tidak sadarkan diri selama berbulan-bulan.

Kecelakaan yang membuatku melupakkan Jongin.

"_Jongin.." panggilku sambil memainkan rambutnya._

_Ia mendongak dan menatapku, "Apa?"_

_"Ayahku akan kesini. Ia akan membawaku pergi jauh darimu.." ucapku._

_Ia tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup bibirku._

_"Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus berpisah denganmu."_

_"Begitukah?" tanyanya._

_"Ya.. Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus hidup tanpa dirimu."_

_"Kalau begitu ayo kita mati bersama.." ucapnya sambil memeluk erat pinggangku dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didadaku, "Karena aku juga tidak bisa hidup tanpamu.."_

_Jongin mengusap punggungku,kehangatannya membuat tubuhku merasa nyaman hingga aku tertidur._

_Paginya aku sudah duduk resah dimobil,jantungku berdegup cepat,dan aku merasa gugup bukan main. Ayah sebentar lagi datang bersama anak buahnya. Ia akan membawaku pergi jauh dari Jongin dan entah apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Jongin nanti._

_Tangan Jongin menggenggamku,mengaitkan jarinya dengan jemariku, "Kau berubah pikiran?"_

_"Tidak," ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya, "Keputusanku sudah bulat."_

_Aku menyalakan mesin mobilku dan mengendarainya cepat. Saat kami menuju terowongan,sebuah truk melaju dari arah berlawanan. Ini saat yang tepat,pikirku. Aku membelokkan setir mobilku dan mobil yang kami tumpangi berjalan dijalur yang sama dengan truk yang sedang melaju mendekat dari arah berlawanan. Klakson dari truk terdengar keras memperingatiku tapi aku memilih untuk mengabaikannya._

_Aku memandang Jongin yang duduk santai sambil memandangiku penuh cinta._

_"Aku mencintaimu Jongin.."_

_Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat kepadaku dan mengecup pipiku._

_"Aku juga mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo.."_

_Ucapnya sebelum ia membanting setir mobil kekiri. Mobilku membentur keras pembatas jalan dan truk yang lewat menubruk keras sisi yang diduduki Jongin hingga ia terlempar keluar. Kepalaku yang terbentur keras terasa pusing dan aku tidak sadarkan diri._

_Saat aku membuka mata,orang-orang sudah beramai-ramai mengerumuniku. Aku sudah berbaring disisi jalan didekat mobilku yang sudah hancur._

_"Jongin.." lirihku sambil berusaha berdiri. Kepalaku terasa berat dan pusing,kulitku yang penuh luka terasa perih namun aku tetap berusaha untuk berdiri. Orang-orang menahanku untuk tetap diam menunggu ambulance namun aku tetap berusaha berjalan mendekati Jongin. Dengan terseok-seok aku berjalan mendekati kerumunan orang-orang yang melingkari Jongin._

_"Jongin.." lirihku lagi. Saat orang-orang itu menyadari keberadaanku,mereka langsung memberiku jalan untuk menemui Jongin. Dan ia berbaring disana. Berbaring tak berdaya dengan banyak Luka dan kaki yang patah._

_"Jongin.." lirihku sambil terisak dan mendekatinya._

_"Do Kyungsoo.." gumamnya._

_"Aku mencintaimu." kalimat itu kalimat terakhir sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran. Tangan kami saling menggenggam erat. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya ,meraung meminta tolong._

_"Kyungsoo!" aku menoleh dan kulihat Appa sedang menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang mengelilingi kami._

_"Appa… Tolong Jongin…" ucapku sebelum semuanya kembali gelap dan aku tidak sadarkan diri._

.

.

Aku kembali berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju ruang kerja ayah.

Bohong.

Ayah selama ini membohongiku.

"Appa.." panggilku sambil membuka ruang kerjanya.

"Ya sayang?" jawabnya. Ayah sedang duduk dimeja kerjanya sementara ibu sedang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Ada apa Kyung?" tanyanya sekali lagi saat aku sudah berdiri didepan mejanya.

"Dimana Jongin?"

Mereka terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Dimana Jongin?!" tanyaku lagi dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana bocah itu." Jawab ayahku.

"Bohong! Kau tahu dimana Jongin! Aku harus menemuinya appa!" teriakku sambil menangis terisak.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya berbicara seperti itu pada ayahmu?!" sentak Appa sambil beranjak dari meja kerjanya dan mendekatiku.

"Kenapa?! Untuk apa aku menghormati ayah yang membuatku menderita!"

Ayah menampar pipiku keras,hingga rasanya terasa perih. Ibu berteriak lalu menghampiri kami.

"Kau pikir dengan kau menamparku aku akan takut dan mematuhimu?" ucapku. Ayah kembali akan menamparku namun ibu menahannya. Ibu terisak disebelah ayah memohonnya untuk berhenti.

"Masuk kekamarmu! Dan jangan harap kau bisa keluar dari rumah!" ucap ayah tegas.

"Sayang ayo masuk kekamar. Tolong turuti ayahmu nak." Mohon ibu sambil terisak.

Dengan perlahan aku berbalik meninggalkan mereka. Aku bisa mendengar ayah berteriak memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengawasi pergerakkanku.

Ayah tidak main-main. Ia mengurungku dirumah selama dua hari hingga sekarang. Ayah tidak mengizinkan aku kesekolah,memegang ponsel dan bahkan bertemu Luhan hyung yang dari kemarin selalu berkunjung. Dari jendela kamar aku bisa melihat mobil Luhan hyung yang datang. Luhan ditemani Sehun masuk kerumah dan Tidak lama setelah itu Luhan hyung dan Sehun akan kembali ke mobil. Yang kubisa hanyalah menatap Luhan hyung yang menangis dirangkulan Sehun.

.

.

.

Sore itu aku sedang bergelung dalam selimut saat Pintu kamarku dibuka dan Baekhyun muncul.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri didekat pintu menangis dan berhambur kepadaku. Ia memelukku erat,mengusap punggungku sambil terus mengucapkan maaf.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kyungie-ah.. Mianhae," ucapnya sambil mengusap tanganku, "Apa kau sudah mengingat semuanya?"

Aku terdiam sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Tentang Jongin.." ucapnya lagi, "Apa kau mengingatnya sekarang?"

"Jongin? Kau mengenal Jongin?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Kita bersahabat,bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Tapi Kau bilang kau tidak mengenalnya!" teriakku sambil menghempas tangan Baekhyun, "Kau bilang kau tidak tahu siapa Kim Jongin!"

"Kyung, aku bisa menjelaskannya," ucap Baekhyun sambil menarikku duduk, "_Please_ dengarkan aku.."

Aku akhirnya duduk dihadapan Baekhyun,menunggunya kembali berbicara.

"Maafkan aku karena telah berbohong padamu.. Tentu, Aku mengenal Jongin. Sehun,Luhan Hyung,Chanyeol ,Kau dan Jongin adalah sahabat dekatku.." air mata kembali melesat dari mata Baekhyun.

"Saat Kau dan Jongin kecelakaan. Kalian sama-sama mengalami masa kritis. Kau sadar terlebih dahulu daripada Jongin. Aku,Chanyeol,Sehun dan Luhan hyung tentu senang mendengarnya,tapi saat kau tidak mengenali kami,kami begitu sedih dan kami khawatir kau juga tidak akan mengenali Jongin." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Dan benar saja,kau tidak sedikitpun menanyakan keberadaan Jongin. Dan situasi itu dimanfaatkan orangtuamu untuk menjauhkanmu dari Jongin. Ayahmu menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan pada kami. Ia akan membiayai biaya perawatan Jongin hingga sembuh,tapi dengan syarat kami tidak boleh menyinggung soal Jongin didepanmu dan membuatmu mengingatnya.."

Bagai petir yang menyambarku,badanku terasa membeku. Hatiku terasa sakit mendengarnya. Tanganku yang digenggam Baekhyun gemetar,dan Baekhyun memegangku lebih erat.

"Aku dan Sehun adalah orang yang paling menentang kesepakatan itu. Sehun sangat membenci orangtuamu maka dari itu sikapnya terhadapmu dan orangtuamu tidak begitu baik.. Sementara aku,Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menahan diriku untuk menceritakan semua kenyataan ini untukmu. Maka dari itu aku dengan terpaksa menjauhimu. Maafkan aku Kyung karena sikapku selama ini begitu buruk padamu.."

"Di hari ulang tahunmu,saat kau mengajak aku dan Chanyeol ,kami sudah bersiap-siap akan menemuimu. Tapi saat itu rumah sakit menghubungi kami dan mengatakan bahwa kondisi Jongin menurun jadi kami harus kesana untuk mengecek kondisinya."

Penjelasan Baekhyun sukses membuatku menangis. Dengan egoisnya aku memusuhi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol,merasa marah kepada mereka dan menganggap mereka teman yang jahat. Padahal kenyataannya akulah yang jahat. Aku adalah teman yang buruk. Aku adalah orang yang buruk. Aku adalah kekasih yang buruk untuk Jongin.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Jongin sempat sadarkan diri. Ia menanyakanmu terus."

Tubuhku lemas seketika. Suara Jongin saat memanggilku,memintaku untuk mengingatnya,mengatakan ia merindukanku terngiang ditelingaku.

"Baekhyun,aku harus bertemu dengannya. Please tolong aku…" mohonku pada Kyungsoo.

"Sehun dan Luhan hyung sudah berusaha untuk membawamu menemui Jongin kemarin namun orangtuamu tetap tidak mengizinkannya. Tapi kami sudah menyusun rencana untuk membawamu kepada Jongin malam ini."

"Didalam tas ini ada perlengkapan memanjat Chanyeol," ucapnya sambil memberikanku tas ransel berwarna kuning, "Luhan hyung akan kesini nanti malam. Saat ia pulang,ia akan menunggumu di mobil,tepat didepan jendela kamarmu,dan yang kau perlu lakukan hanyalah turun dari balkon menggunakan perlengkapan ini."

"Baekhyun!" pekikku, "Apa kau gila?! Aku tidak akan bisa-"

"Apa kau tidak ingin menemui Jongin,Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun padaku.

"Tentu aku mau! Tapi ti-tidak bisa dengan cara seperti ini.."

"Kyung,Jongin sudah berkorban banyak untukmu! Dan melakukan hal sekecil ini untuknya saja kau tidak bisa?!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengguncang-guncang bahuku.

"Katakan! Apa kau mencintai Jongin?! Jika tidak berarti percuma saja aku kesini-"

"Ya Baekhyun aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Jongin dan malam ini aku akan menemuinya.."

Ucapku memberanikan diri. Dan Baekhyun tersenyum bangga mendengarnya.

.

.

Sesuai rencana, Luhan hyung datang sendiri kerumah. Ayah mengizinkannya menemuiku untuk beberapa menit. Sesaat setelah Luhan hyung membuka pintu kamarku aku menghambur memeluknya,menangis dibahunya mencurahkan semua yang kurasakan disetiap aliran air mataku yang membasahi bajunya.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Luhan hyung setelah membantuku untuk memasang sebuah tali tambang yang kuat dan beberapa Lock di pagar balkon.

Aku mengangguk, "Ya,aku siap."

Luhan hyung tersenyum lalu memelukku sebelum ia turun dan berpamitan pulang. Aku mendengar mesin mobil Luhan hyung menyala menandakan saatnya aku memberanikan diri untuk meluncur kebawah dengan tali memanjat kepunyaan Chanyeol. Dengan gugup aku memanjat pagar dan sedikit demi sedikit turun memakai tali. Seorang penjaga rumah menemukan kami dan berteriak membuatku panik dan segera melepaskan tali dari tubuhku.

"Kyungsoo!" teriak Luhan hyung saat melihatku jatuh dengan keras. Dengan tertatih aku masuk kemobil Luhan hyung dan ia menancap gas keluar dari pagar rumahku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung."

"Bodoh! Tidak apa-apa kepalamu! Lihat sikumu terluka dan kakimu pasti terkilir!"

"Hyung,gwenchana. Yang penting sekarang aku berhasil keluar untuk menemui Jongin.." ucapku sambil tersenyum. Luhan hyung hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,namun akhirnya membalas senyumanku.

.

.

"Baekhyun!" teriak Luhan hyung sambil membopongku jalan di koridor rumah sakit.

"Aigo! Ada apa denganmu kyung?!" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Rencana melarikan dirinya tidak semulus yang kita bayangkan. Ia tadi terjatuh dan sekarang kakinya terkilir," Jelas Luhan hyung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang bisakah aku menemui Jongin?"

Mereka akhirnya mengantarku kekamar Jongin dan jantungku berdegup cepat. Didepan pintu aku bertemu Sehun yang sedang duduk bersama Chanyeol. Sehun menatapku dan kami terdiam sesaat.

"Senang melihatmu kembali,Kyung.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Perasaan lega menyelimutiku saat melihat senyum Sehun. Ia kembali menjadi Sehun yang kukenal dulu.

Setelah memakai jubah rumah sakit dan masker,dengan hati-hati aku masuk keruangan itu. Ruangan dimana Jongin berada.

Hatiku mencelos saat melihat Jongin tertidur lemah diranjangnya. Beberapa mesin disambungkan dengan kabel ke beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Air mataku melesat jatuh. Jongin,Kim Jongin sekarang berada tepat dihadapanku. Ia nyata.

Dengan perlahan aku mendekat keranjangnya. Dengan hati-hati aku mengangkat tangannya yang terkulai. Tangannya begitu hangat saat kugenggam. Begitu besar hingga bisa menutupi tanganku yang terbilang kecil.

"Jongin…" panggilku tepat dikupingnya, "Bangun. Jebal,aku sudah berhasil mengingatmu."

Dan setelah beberapa menit,kurasakan tangan Jongin menggenggam tanganku erat. Dan matanya mengerjap pelan.

"Do Kyungsoo.." lirihnya pelan.

"Ya Jongin," seruku senang sambil menciumi tangannya, "Ini aku.."

* * *

Setelah itu kondisi Jongin membaik. Dengan bantuan peralatan pemicu jantungnya ia bisa bertahan dan menyapaku dengan senyumnya kala pagi menjelang.

"Pagi Do kyungsoo." Ucapnya dengan suara yang lemah.

"Pagi Kim Jongin.." aku tersenyum. Tangan kami masih saling bertaut saat kami saling berpandang,Tenggelam dalam dunia kami berdua. Inikah yang dirasakan Sehun dan Luhan hyung saat saling menatap waktu itu? Jantung yang berdegup cepat hingga perasaan yang terasa nyaman ketika bola mata itu menelanmu bulat-bulat kedalamnya.

Seperti inikah rasanya cinta?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," ucapnya membuyarkan lamunanku, "Membuatku ingin menciummu.."

Aku tertawa, "Kau ingin menciumku?" godaku padanya.

"Ya,sangat…"

Aku beranjak dari kursiku lalu duduk disebelah Jongin diranjang.

"Kalau begitu,ayo lakukan." Ucapku sambil memejamkan mata dan mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Apa kau benar-benar Do kyungsoo?" tanyanya sambil tertawa.

"Sepengetahuanku,seorang Do Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah seberani ini.."

"Jongin Jangan membuatku malu.." Ucapku sambil menunduk. Jongin tertawa,sesekali terbatuk sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kemari," ucapnya sambil meregangkan tangannya, "Cium aku.."

Aku menurut lalu menciumnya yang terbaring dikasur. Bibirnya yang pucat terasa lembut saat menyentuh bibirku. Aku pernah bermimpi menciumnya,tapi tak pernah terbayangkan bahwa rasanya akan seperti ini. Seperti ada kembang api yang meletup didadaku dan Kupu-kupu yang berterbangan didalam perutku.

Aku melepaskan ciumanku dan menatapnya lama. Hidung kami saling bersentuhan dan senyuman manis melekuk indah dibibirnya.

Aku membalas senyum itu,dan menjawab kata cinta yang belum sempat aku utarakan padanya, "Aku juga mencintaimu,Kim Jongin.."

.

.

Saat itu aku dan lainnya sedang dikamar Jongin. Bercerita banyak hal dan tertawa bersama. Tiba-tiba Jongin terbatuk hingga darah keluar dari mulutnya. Chanyeol dengan panik memencet tombol untuk memanggil suster dan aku buru-buru mendekati Jongin, Memegang tangannya erat sambil membersihkan bibirnya yang penuh darah dengan tanganku yang lain.

Jongin memandangku,dengan susah payah ia berkata, "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis ya Do Kyungsoo?"

Akhirnya ,Dokter datang dan segera memeriksanya. Para perawat terlihat sibuk memasang masker disekitar hidung dan mulut Jongin serta kabel-kabel ke dada Jongin. Siang itu,Kim Jongin,kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

Malamnya,aku duduk disisi tempat tidur Jongin,menggenggam tangannya erat sambil mengucap Doa. Tiba-tiba Alat yang terhubung dengan jantungnya mengeluarkan suara bip bip yang memekakkan. Sehun berteriak memanggil dokter dan aku hanya terdiam. Tangannya yang berada digenggamanku tidak lagi terasa hangat seperti biasanya. Luhan hyung menangis saat dokter yang memeriksanya mencatat waktu kematian Jongin . Dan aku terdiam.

Jonginku sudah tiada.

* * *

Esoknya,kami kerabat dekat Jongin,pergi kelaut. Tempat Jongin berasal dan sekarang tempatnya pulang untuk beristirahat. Upacara dimulai dan aku berdiri dengan memeluk abu Jongin yang berada di guci dengan erat. Jongin sangat menyukai laut. Ia suka berenang dilaut hingga warna kulitnya berubah gelap karena terbakar matahari. Tapi ia menyukainya. Maka dari itu,aku memutuskan untuk melepaskannya disini,ditempat favoritnya.

Saat abu Jongin bertaburan,terseret terbawa angin dan tidak tersisa lagi didalam guci, rasa kehilangan memukulku telak. Kosong. Entah apa yang kurasakan sekarang.

Tapi aku ingin sekali pergi, pulang kerumah Jongin disisi pantai. Masuk kekamar dan menutup pintu dibelakangku. Merangkak keatas ranjang dan berbaring disana,dalam kegelapan. Mengusap bibirku,memutar kembali semua ciuman yang ia berikan,semua yang ia katakan dan semua yang kami lakukan.

Aku ingin sendiri.

Tanpa ditemani oleh siapapun kecuali memoriku tentang dirinya. Kim Jongin.

Aku memutuskan untuk pindah kerumah Jongin yang berada disisi pantai,agar aku bisa tetap dekat dengannya yang sudah berada dilaut. Malam pertama aku berbaring,bergelung dikasur yang penuh dengan ceritaku dengan Jongin. Setiap tetesan airmata yang membasahi alas tidurku menjadi bukti bahwa aku mengingat semuanya.

Aku hendak membalik bantalku yang basah dan melihat sebuah amplop terletak dibawahnya.

Kubuka amplop itu dan tulisan tangan Jongin menyapaku.

_**Hi Kyungsoo! **_

_**Apa Kabar?**_

_**Apa sekarang kau baik-baik saja bersamaku?**_

_**Atau,**_

_**Kau baik-baik saja tanpa diriku?**_

_**Hahahahaha.**_

_**Well,Kalau kau menemukan surat ini,Berarti,selamat! Kau masih Hidup!**_

_**Oke. Uhm Bagaimana ya aku memulainya,**_

_**Do Kyungsoo, Mungkin aku bukan perangkai kata yang handal, Atau penulis Novel roman picisan.**_

_**Mungkin aku bukan pemuda romantis yang dengan cepat bisa mengucap kata manis seperti Sehun kepada Luhan hyung.**_

_**Tapi kau harus tahu,**_

_**Saat aku mengatakan cinta padamu.**_

_**Cintaku tidak kalah kuat dari cinta mereka.**_

_**Saat aku mengatakan kau adalah hidupku,**_

_**Aku tidak berbohong.**_

_**Demi tuhan Do Kyungsoo,kau satu-satunya pemuda yang memberi alasan kenapa aku masih hidup hingga sekarang. Keberadaanmu memberi jantungku kemampuan untuk berdetak lagi,memompa darah keseluruh tubuhku yang terasa mati.**_

_**Jadi,Uhm.. Thanks?**_

_**Haha.**_

_**Jujur saja, saat kau bilang kau ingin mati. Aku merasa begitu hancur.**_

_**Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa alasanku untuk hidup malah ingin mengakhiri hidupnya?**_

_**Jika kau mati,lalu untuk apa aku hidup?**_

_**Jika aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk hidup,kalau begitu aku juga lebih baik mati.**_

_**Maka dari itu,Do Kyungsoo,kalau kau ingin mati aku akan menemanimu. Kita mati bersama.**_

_**Tapi,Saat melihatmu tertidur didekapanku. Aku tersadar.**_

_**Cinta bukanlah seperti itu.**_

_**Cinta bukanlah, Jika kau mati akupun mati. Jika aku mati kaupun mati.**_

_**Tapi cinta adalah kau harus tetap Hidup Walaupun aku harus mati.**_

_**Oh,Lihat apa yang kau perbuat pada berandalan ini Do Kyungsoo?**_

_**Kau mengubahnya menjadi pemuda puitis yang dimabuk cinta.**_

_**Maka dari itu Do Kyungsoo,kau harus tetap hidup.**_

_**Hidup adalah satu-satunya cara bagimu untuk bertanggung jawab setelah mengubah Kim Jongin berandal sekolah yang kasar menjadi Kim Jongin yang tak berdaya karena dilanda cinta.**_

_**Kalau kau menemukan Surat ini saat bersamaku, kau boleh menertawakan kata-kata gombal yang kutulis disurat ini hingga kau puas.**_

_**Tapi kalau kau menemukannya tanpa diriku,**_

_**Percayalah Do Kyungsoo,aku tidak pernah menyesalinya.**_

_**Aku tidak pernah menyesal telah mempertaruhkan hidupku untukmu.**_

_**Dan aku berharap,**_

_**Kau akan tetap kuat dan melanjutkan hidupmu.**_

_**Jangan Menangis!**_

_**Promise Do Kyungsoo?**_

_**P.S : Maaf aku memanfaatkan dirimu yang sedang terlelap dengan menciumi bibirmu hingga 5 kali.**_

_**P.S.S: Ok,aku bohong. 13. Ya 13 kali, atau 14?! Sial! Salahkan bibirmu yang terasa begitu lembut dibibirku!**_

_**P.S.S.S: I LOVE YOU DO KYUNGSOO.**_

Surat itu berakhir dengan kata cinta yang ia berikan kepadaku. Tinta yang tertuang disecarik kertas itu meluntur saat rintik air mataku jatuh menghujaninya.

Saat kubalik surat Jongin, aku melihat beberapa patah kata yang Jongin tulis tepat ditengah kertas itu.

_**"Do Kyungsoo..**_

_**Apa kau percaya ada kehidupan lain?**_

_**Mungkin di kehidupan lain itu,**_

_**Kita bisa bersama…"**_

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya,meraung memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

_"Do Kyungsoo.."_

Suara itu menggema jelas ditelingaku,

Aku mendongak mencari darimana suara Jongin berasal.

_"Do Kyungsoo.."_

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar dan dengan gontai aku melangkah menghampirinya.

Aku berdiri di hadapan cermin besar yang terletak didekat pintu kamar.

Kulihat Bayangan Jongin disana.

Tersenyum kepadaku.

"Jongin.."

Panggilku sambil berusaha menggapainya.

Tapi tanganku terantuk ,beradu dengan cermin yang keras.

"Jongin!" teriakku panik sambil menggebrak-gebrak cermin yang menghalangi kami.

Aku mengambil kursi kayu disudut kamar dan dengan sekuat tenaga melemparnya hingga membentur Cermin dengan keras.

Cermin besar itu pecah,menjadi keping-keping kecil dan tajam diantara kakikku.

Jongin tetap tidak ada.

Sebuah potongan cermin tajam yang berkilat terpantul lampu menarik perhatianku.

Aku mengambil potongan itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

Darah menetes dari kulitku yang tergores oleh potongan cermin itu.

Namun aku tidak merasakan apapun.

_"Do Kyungsoo.. Apa kau percaya ada kehidupan lain?"_

Suara Jongin terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Membuaiku dengan lantunan suaranya yang berat dan menenangkan.

Saat potongan tajam itu menggores pergelangan tanganku perlahan-lahan,Semburat senyum terlukis diwajahku.

_"Mungkin di kehidupan lain itu, Kita bisa bersama…"_

Rasa rindu yang tadinya menyesakkan,mencekik alur napasku.

Terganti menjadi rasa hangat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhku.

_Ya,Jongin.._

_Aku percaya ada kehidupan lain._

_Mungkin Di kehidupan itu,_

_Kebahagiaan akan menjadi milik kita.._

END

GOSH 10ribu kata.

I repeat.

10k WORDS OF KAISOO FEELS!

READERS! Bagaimana?Puaskah?

Semoga puas deh biar author ga ush bikim prequelnya lagi..

*eh

Jangan lupa review ya readers

/ketjup/


End file.
